OVNI
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Ode aux Valeureux Ninja Insaisissables. Quatrième objet : Naota, vendeur de médicaments.
1. Préface

**Ode aux Valeureux Ninja Insaisissables**

Voilà un bien curieux nom pour une fic … qui n'en est pas une. Vous ne trouverez ici que des idées sur le monde ninja, trop simples pour être développées longuement, trop intéressantes pour n'être que des drabbles, trop spéciales pour faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand. Je vous propose donc de petits one shots sur ma conception des shinobi, le plus proche possible de ce qu'étaient les shinobi.

Les noms des personnages n'apparaissent pas forcément. Ce sont des ninja, les noms sont superflus lorsqu'ils sont en mission. Prenez cela comme vous voulez, imaginez qui vous voulez, pensez ce que vous voulez. Il se peut également que des personnages inventés entrent en jeu. Je travaillerai sur un ensemble de ninja qui suivent les mêmes règles et le même chef, non pas sur des cas particuliers.

Une dernière chose : ce recueil est ouvert. Si vous avez des idées, que vous avez envie de les partager et de les voir apparaître sous le nom OVNI, faites-le savoir. Bien sûr, _vous_ développerez vos propres idées, elles ne seront que publiées ici. Comme dit l'adage, "plus on est de fous, plus on rit".

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


	2. Ichi

**Titre :** OVNI  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** ninja  
**Disclamer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec mes travaux. J'essaye juste de faire de "Naruto" un _seinen_ …

**OVNI**  
一

Une brume épaisse couvrait le sol depuis bientôt un mois, hiver oblige. Le chemin serpentait là, quelque part sous cette couche blanchâtre et sans cesse en mouvement. Iruka n'y voyait rien et laissait son cheval le guider pour lui, trop fatigué par ces heures de recherches infructueuses. Konoha devait se trouver là et, pourtant, il ne voyait pas le village. Le chûnin savait que de puissants genjutsu pouvaient être mis en place pour que nul ne parvienne dans leur repère mais il n'avait jamais pensé en être un jour la cible. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé bon nombre de moyens pour arrêter toute manipulation, en bon professeur qu'il était. Rien ne marcha. Iruka en avait conclu que ce n'était qu'un brouillard hivernal comme tant d'autres, bouchant la vue et mouillant les vêtements.

Le cheval redressa la tête alors qu'il trottait à une allure régulière, bougeant ses oreilles pour capter le moindre son. Iruka fut immédiatement en alerte et frissonna lorsque sa monture hennit. Quelque chose approchait. Il arrêta son cheval sur une petite butte –ou ce qui semblait être une butte- pour se redresser sur ses jambes, écoutant attentivement aux alentours. Un silence troublant pesait sur la plaine. Il n'y avait que du blanc autour de lui, pas une ombre ne se profilait. Le soleil formait juste une tâche un peu plus lumineuse que le reste. Les pieds du cheval, pourtant assez proches, n'étaient pas visibles non plus.

"Quelle purée de pois, pensa Iruka en fouillant du regard l'étendue blanche."

Il resta quelques instants supplémentaires sur la butte puis remit sa monture en route, reprenant ce trot lassant et inconfortable des coursiers endurants. Iruka lâcha brièvement les rênes pour souffler dans ses mains gelées. Les mitaines avaient, certes, un côté guerrier «classe», selon ses élèves, mais elles n'en restaient pas moins trouées aux extrémités à protéger. Cependant, les gants n'étaient pas recommandés puisqu'ils obstruaient totalement le toucher, si précieux, des shinobi. Iruka se gelait donc les doigts en pensant très fort à son radiateur préféré qui l'attendait sagement chez lui.

Le destrier ronfla le temps de descendre une petite pente, baissant la tête pour voir où il posait les pieds. Iruka détestait quand cette fichue bourrique lui faisait ce coup-là. Il n'aimait pas monter à cheval mais on lui avait gentiment proposé une monture du seigneur local pour rallier Konoha. Il n'avait pas pu refuser et il se retrouvait donc avec cette jument grise dressée selon la monte des gens du sud du pays. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'Iruka trottait et il en avait mal partout. On avait beau dire mais l'entraînement ninja était de la rigolade face à plus de deux cents kilomètres sur une selle dont les arçons ressortaient beaucoup trop du cuir, sans parler du pommeau proéminent que les parties intimes d'Iruka avaient rencontré violemment plus d'une fois. Et puis il fallait aussi prendre en compte les décorations qu'il avait arrachées après quelques kilomètres : grelots, pièces percées, boucles, pompons, lanières … la liste était longue. Iruka avait facilement retiré près de cinq kilogrammes de charge inutile. A l'heure actuelle, finir son chemin à cru lui paraissait être une très bonne idée mais il se disait aussi que le garot était un peu trop saillant – et il n'avait pas envie de réduire à néant ses maigres chances de reproduction.

Le cheval butta contre un caillou, provoquant une césure du rythme, crispant Iruka sur sa selle. Ce satané animal faisait beaucoup de bruit, trop au goût d'un ninja. Le chûnin regarda encore aux alentours pour être sûr que rien ne viendrait entraver sa mission. Il devait apporter une missive secrète au Hokage. Iruka ne savait pas de quoi cela retournait, et n'avait pas à le savoir, mais il se doutait de quelques assassinats de personnes importantes. Si le daimyô avait demandé à ce qu'un shinobi vienne au plus vite le rencontrer en personne, ce n'était pas pour rien. Cependant, il n'y avait pas matière à se presser. Iruka allait au rythme de sa monture, même s'il aurait pu être plus rapide qu'elle. Dire qu'il devrait faire le même chemin en sens inverse, toujours sur cette bourrique, dès que le Hokage l'aurait décidé … La vie n'était parfois pas juste.

Un sifflement attira l'attention d'Iruka en une fraction de seconde et il se coucha soudainement sur la croupe, encaissant le coup de cul de la bête. Il se redressa sitôt la flèche passée et talonna pour mettre sa monture au galop. Scrutant les nappes de brouillard de ses yeux expérimentés, Iruka observa les alentours, évitant les branches basses au dernier instant et dirigeant son cheval d'une seule main, l'autre prête à riposter. Gardant son calme, le chûnin parvint à entendre le son distinct du galop d'un autre cheval, plus rapide et se rapprochant inévitablement de lui. Iruka esquiva une autre flèche puis lança une volée de shuriken qui n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Le brouillard était trop épais pour réellement voir l'assaillant, Iruka ne pouvait que supposer sa position par rapport à la trajectoire, elle aussi hypothétique, de la flèche.

"Quelle journée de merde, jura Iruka en virant de cap."

Le virage que prit la jument rapprocha Iruka de son agresseur. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, galopait un cheval gris se fondant dans la brume. Un homme en armure légère semblait glisser à travers les nappes de gouttelettes, son arc asymétrique bandé, sa flèche prête, suivant le rythme souple du galop, l'œil fixe. Iruka apercevait le rouge de l'armure et le masque de démon que portait l'homme. A son casque à plaques étaient accrochées deux longues plumes de faisan, fendant l'air. La luminosité augmenta et Iruka sut qu'il avait raté son coup. Le brouillard disparut soudainement. Le temps de figea. Le chûnin voyait clairement à présent que l'armure n'était qu'un déguisement, que le guerrier n'en était pas un mais que sa flèche lui était bien destinée. Iruka sourit distraitement à l'homme aux yeux vairons avant de sentir son cœur être transpercé. La chute fut brève et douloureuse, étrangement rouge après tout ce blanc. La jument déguerpit, l'autre cheval s'arrêta pour revenir en arrière. Le guerrier ne mit pas pied à terre, ce qu'avait le ninja ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que le message ne parvienne pas au Hokage, même s'il devait pour cela tuer un camarade. Il se fichait du reste et savait qu'Umino Iruka aurait été d'accord avec lui puisqu'ils étaient shinobi, après tout.

終わり


	3. Ni

**Titre :** OVNI  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** ninja  
**Disclamer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec mes travaux.  
**Note : **Au cas où, je précise que cette série de one shots parle essentiellement du monde autour des shinobi, de comment ils sont vus par les autres.

**OVNI**  
二

Shô était entré dans l'armée à quinze ans, l'âge minimum requis pour servir son seigneur et maître, le daimyô du Pays du Feu. Etant trop jeune et un peu niais, on lui avait fait faire toute sorte de tâches peu reluisantes. Pendant cinq ans, il avait graissé les cuirs, brossé les chevaux, curé les écuries, rangé les équipements, nettoyé les parquets, attisé le feu, récuré les bassins et ainsi de suite. Il n'avait de militaire que le nom, de domestique tout le savoir faire.

Les rêves de Shô n'avaient rien de bien fantastique. Il voulait simplement gagner sa vie tout en protégeant son pays, trouver une gentille fille qu'il épouserait, avoir des enfants, une maison et peut-être un chien. Il s'occuperait de sa vieille mère lorsqu'elle ne serait plus en âge de vivre seule, veillerait à ce que sa stèle soit la plus belle possible, honorerait son âme en temps voulu comme il le devait. Son salaire hebdomadaire ne lui avait pas permis jusqu'à lors d'avoir tout cela. Il vivait encore chez ses parents, à vingt ans, avec ses quatre frères et sœurs, tous plus jeunes que lui. Sa solde aidait sa mère à nourrir tout le monde.

Une nuit d'hiver, Shô travaillait à l'écurie. Il neigeait à gros flocons, la capitale était d'un calme impressionnant. Le château semblait disparaître peu à peu derrière tout ce blanc, on ne voyait qu'à peine les torches des gardes sur les remparts, dans la cour et devant l'imposant portail. Une réunion importante se déroulait dans les appartements secrets du daimyô, paraissait-il. Shô devait tenir près les destriers de nobles généraux des différentes provinces. Il se murmurait que le Hokage, le ninja le plus fort du village caché du Pays du Feu, n'était pas présent. C'était un acte de rébellion, tout le monde savait ça.

Assis sur un tas de paille, Shô serrait autour de lui une maigre couverture en attendant ses ordres. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait que les bruits familiers des chevaux : respiration, gargouillis, tintement d'une boucle d'attache. La faible lumière d'une lampe à huile luisait de l'autre côté de l'écurie, près de la porte principale. Il faisait bon et l'odeur était agréable. Shô aimait bien son poste, finalement. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour vivre mais au moins était-il au calme. Il ferma doucement les yeux, bercé par le doux murmure de l'écurie.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir un homme habillé de noir en train de seller rapidement un cheval, à quelques pas de là. C'est un ninja, pensa immédiatement Shô. Il fut fasciné par ses mouvements souples et par le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Sa présence n'avait pas alerté les bêtes et nul ne semblait savoir qu'il était là. Sauf lui. Shô sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il était le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce ninja, c'était à lui de le faire. Profitant de l'obscurité et de l'ébrouement d'un cheval, Shô attrapa une fourche et n'hésita pas un instant, embrochant le ninja.

Cet acte lui valut de nombreux honneurs par la suite. Shô ne fut plus écuyer mais bel et bien soldat. Sa solde tripla dès la première année, il devint capitaine d'une escouade de dix personnes, il put acheter une maison, trouver une épouse, se marier, monter encore en grade, voir son premier fils naître, son salaire doubler, tout cela en dix ans. Shô fut au sommet de sa gloire lorsque le général de droite, le principal ministre, conseiller et ami du daimyô lui offrit le titre de porte-lame. Bien que sa tâche ne fut que de porter le sabre de son supérieur direct, Shô était très heureux. Il ne pouvait espérer mieux, l'apogée d'une carrière militaire si humble.

A trente ans, Shô eut pour mission d'accompagner son général dans la province du nord. C'était important, très important. La guerre secrète entre les ninja de Konoha et d'Iwa battait son plein, les affaires marchaient plutôt mal entre le Pays du Feu et le Pays de la Roche à cause de ces fichus guerriers de l'ombre. Le général de droite devait rencontrer un émissaire du daimyô du Pays de la Roche pour décider quoi faire contre cette guerre qui menaçait leurs profits. La réunion était secrète, seulement dix personnes faisaient le voyage.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une forêt clairsemée, ils rencontrèrent une petite fille brune habillée d'un joli kimono rose. Elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans, juste l'âge qu'affectionnait le général. L'enfant fut attrapée et les hommes rirent en la voyant, elle, si frêle et chétive, se débattre dans les bras du gros monsieur ventripotent. Shô était habitué à ce genre de scène et il savait que le général lui donnerait la gamine lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec elle aussi ne se soucia-t-il pas du reste. Il fut naturellement surpris lorsqu'il vit la tête de son supérieur tomber au sol et l'enfant, couverte de sang, sautant lestement sur sa prochaine victime.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Shô vit ses hommes mourir un à un, tués par un gamin aux cheveux gris sorti de nulle part, par la fille en kimono rose et un adulte aux cheveux blonds. Le coup qu'il reçut de ce shinobi le plaqua au sol mais ne le tua pas immédiatement. Shô eut l'occasion de voir le cheval du général être récupéré par un autre enfant, brun pour sa part. Il se fit copieusement engueuler par le gosse aux cheveux gris. La petite fille au joli kimono essuya son visage de sa manche, souriant lorsque l'adulte lui passa vigoureusement la main dans les cheveux. Shô toussa, sentant un liquide chaud emplir sa gorge et sa bouche. Il cracha du sang, regardant l'homme blond s'approcher de lui. Une feuille était gravée sur son bandeau frontal. C'était donc un ninja de Konoha. L'homme blond s'accroupit à côté du militaire, lui souriant comme s'ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. La vision de Shô se brouilla de larmes et la main calleuse du ninja lui essuya les joues.

"J'ai … tué un ninja, murmura Shô.  
- J'en ai tués aussi, lui confia le blond en renforçant son sourire.  
- Un ninja … de Konoha."

Le ninja hocha la tête, assurant ainsi au blessé qu'il n'était pas étranger à ce genre d'assassinat. Il prit la main de Shô dans la sienne et la serra un peu.

"Tu meurs aujourd'hui en frère d'armes."

Shô sourit faiblement avant de doucement fermer les yeux, pour toujours.

終わり


	4. San

**Titre :** OVNI  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** ninja  
**Disclamer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec mes travaux en dehors de la gloire et la renommée.  
**Note :** peut-être devrais-je mettre des titres et non pas des numéros … Mais comme ce sont des idées sans rapport les unes entre les autres, les numéros sont plus indiqués … Et puis trouver des titres, c'est la mort … A repenser.

**OVNI**  
三

La mission s'était déroulée comme sur des roulettes. L'expression lui plaisait car elle ne voulait en fait rien dire. C'était une de ces parfaites petites phrases incohérentes mais que tout le monde utilisait, qui sonnaient bien et qui étaient facilement identifiables. En fait, ça l'amusait énormément de placer ce genre d'ineptie dans sa prose, cachant ici et là des sous-entendus. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait malheureusement pas de sous-entendu. La cible n'avait pas de roulettes.

Farfouillant un peu dans la cabane, Jiraiya trouva une feuille de papier, un encrier, un peu d'eau et un bâton d'encre. Il écrivit attentivement ses dernières pensées avant de souffler sur la feuille pour qu'elle sèche plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il rangea distraitement le papier tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la petite hutte. Elle n'était pas très grande, construite de bric et de broc, un simple entassement de divers matériaux. Allongée sur le sol dans une position grotesque, la cible barbotait dans son sang. Dire que cet homme avait une réputation comparable aux branleurs de l'Akatsuki, c'en était navrant. Jiraiya ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi on l'avait chargé de cette mission, n'importe quel gamin aurait pu faire aussi bien que lui. Ce n'était, après tout, pas très difficile de surprendre un ivrogne dans son sommeil.

Jiraiya attrapa sa pipe et la glissa entre ses lèvres sans l'allumer, simplement satisfait du contact du métal. Il s'assit sur un rondin de bois et croisa les bras, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire disparaître le corps. Il était au milieu des montagnes, ce ne serait pas difficile de faire brûler la cabane ou bien de jeter le cadavre dans un ravin en attendant qu'une quelconque bestiole vienne faire le reste. Soupirant lourdement, le vieil homme opta pour la solution la plus commode : le feu. Il sortit de la cabane en s'étirant, décidemment trop grand pour ce genre d'espace réduit. Un cri de femme attira l'attention de l'ermite qui regarda négligemment vers le sentier menant à la cabane.

Une jeune femme, peut-être même une jeune fille ou bien une adolescente, se tenait là, enrubannée dans trois ou quatre kimono brodés. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, son maquillage avait coulé, sa savante coiffure tenait encore à peu près. L'enfant était terrorisée mais Jiraiya ne savait pas par quoi. Il ne faisait pas cet effet-là à la gente féminine d'habitude. Préférant éviter la crise cardiaque, il choisit de rester, pour une fois, très sobre dans ses présentations, s'accroupissant sur ses geta d'un air morne.

"On se calme, gamine, et on m'explique pourquoi tant d'agitation."

La jeunette trembla des pieds à la tête avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. Jiraiya soupira lourdement mais ne s'approcha pas. Il la laissa se dessécher avant de retenter son approche.

"Allons, le vilain monsieur est mort, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, rit-il en se redressant.  
- Vous … Vous êtes un ninja ? bredouilla l'enfant en se cachant derrière ses longues manches.  
- Je suis écrivain, sourit Jiraiya, et redresseur de tord à mes heures perdues. J'avais entendu parler d'un shinobi de pacotille qui terrorisait les locaux alors je suis venu faire un peu de ménage.  
- Alors vous n'allez pas me …"

Jiraiya leva un sourcil en attendant la suite de la phrase puis soupira. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer ce qu'avait fait l'autre raclure aux filles du coin. Un ninja n'était pas exempt de pulsions sexuelles même s'il parvenait à les réduire au silence la plus grande partie du temps. Lorsqu'un nukenin s'installait près d'un village perdu au fin fond de la montagne, comme le type qui barbotait dans la cabane, il utilisait généralement ses talents pour jouer les tyrans. Les femmes étaient la première cible, malheureusement. Jiraiya avait la furieuse envie de balancer le cadavre aux charognards maintenant qu'il savait que cet homme aussi avait profité de sa force de cette façon. Ça le dégoûtait. Cet enfoiré n'avait rien d'un ninja et ne méritait pas plus le nom de nukenin.

"Je ne ferai rien du tout, gronda Jiraiya. Pour qui me prends-tu ? Un pervers ? Je n'ai pas tué cet homme pour prendre sa place et abuser de l'idiotie des campagnards ! s'emporta-t-il. J'ai un peu plus de moral que lui et un peu plus d'intelligence que vous ! Pourquoi craindre un ninja ? C'est un homme comme les autres, il meurt de la même manière. Vous auriez pu le tuer vous-même au lieu de trembler devant ses soi-disant pouvoirs extra-machin !!"

Tremblante de peur, la jeune fille se remit à pleurer. Jiraiya se tassa un peu, regrettant de s'être emporter. Il retourna dans la cabane, coupa la tête du cadavre qu'il mit dans un sac, aspergea ensuite le corps avec une huile secrète puis sortit avec son poids. Les larmes de l'enfant ne s'étaient pas taries et, pire, redoublèrent lorsqu'elle vit le décapité. Jiraiya n'y fit pas attention, jetant le corps dans le ravin tout proche. Déjà des corbeaux, attirés par l'odeur puissante de l'huile, cherchaient leur repas, croassant et tournant dans le ciel. L'ermite ne regarda pas la gamine avant de partir, reprenant le petit sentier zigzagant entre les arbres sans se retourner. Sauver la populace locale n'était, après tout, qu'un bénéfice collatéral.

終わり


	5. Yon

**Titre :** OVNI  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** ninja  
**Disclamer :** les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun bénéfice avec mes travaux.  
**Note : **écrit à la gare, merci la SNCF pour ses innombrables retards.

**OVNI**  
四

Parfois, lorsque l'on prenait la route traversant d'ouest en est le Pays du Feu, il arrivait que les marchands et les voyageurs croisent des hommes en noir. Dans une auberge pour les moins discrets, par hasard pour les autres. Naota aimait les croiser. On les appelait démon, assassin, monstre mais il connaissait leur vrai nom : shinobi. Ils étaient humains, tout comme lui, simplement spécialisé dans le meurtre. Naota, lui, vendait ses médicaments et vivait chichement, toujours sur les routes, ne s'arrêtant dans un village que pendant la saison des pluies. Cette vie lui plaisait et il savait que la leur leur allait aussi. C'était comme ça, une sorte de destin.

Ce soir là, à l'auberge, il y avait un grand type baraqué et trois gamins. L'adulte portait l'uniforme, pas les enfants. Ils mangeaient en se fichant des regards, riant comme si de rien n'était. La seule fille de l'équipe, elle devait avoir douze ou treize ans, participait plus à la conversation que les deux garçons. L'adulte portait sur eux un regard bienveillant et tranquille, comme un père fier de sa progéniture. Naota ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher.

Il se présenta poliment, expliqua son métier ainsi que sa passion des shinobi avant de leur demander quelques histoires. Il voulait, disait-il, écrire un recueil avec les aventures qu'il aurait entendu. L'adulte alluma calmement une cigarette et pointa du menton l'un des deux garçons, le petit enrobé. Il dit :

"Celui-là, il est capable de manger jusqu'à ce que mon porte monnaie hurle au meurtre."

L'enfant rougit tout en reposant une brochette dans son assiette. Naota nota scrupuleusement la scène dans un petit carnet.

"Elle, continua le ninja, elle peut tuer quelqu'un avec une fleur."

La gamine rajouta quelques détails sur ses plantes préférées, arguant que la dygitale n'était pas si toxique que ça.

"Lui, poursuivit l'adulte, c'est un stratège comme en rêvent tous les chefs d'armée."

Le petit à la queue de cheval marmonna quelque chose de pas très compréhensible et préféra retourner dans sa léthargie. Naota admira un instant ces trois enfants. Il écouta par la suite les récits que le ninja lui offrait, notant avec application les passages délicats et enjolivant les actions pour les rendre plus héroïque.

Naota remercia bien bas, paya un dessert aux enfants puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il savait que ces gens n'étaient pas les monstres que l'on prétendait ! Ils étaient sympathiques et souriants, ils mangeaient et respiraient comme n'importe qui. Naota était vraiment heureux d'avoir rencontré cet homme, la conversation avait été si instructive ! Ce fut avec des rêves plein la tête qu'il se coucha ce soir là.

Le lendemain, l'aubergiste n'eut pas l'occasion de réveiller ses quatre clients hors normes, ils étaient déjà partis. Il ne put non plus réveiller Naota le vendeur de médicaments dont le carnet avait de surcroît disparu.

終わり


End file.
